


Bridge

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Matriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this femdom matriarchy, some men are left on the streets.





	Bridge

He was kneeling under the bridge, naked, his hands behind his back. There were three crops laid out on the ground beside him.

He was clearly hungry.

I looked at him, and he returned my gaze, casually, without too much hope.

I couldn't just keep walking. I walked into the Burger King nearby and bought a sandwich, and brought it out and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Mistress," he said.

He set the sandwich to his side.

"How may I please you, Mistress?" he asked.

I paused, my eyes taking in his body. "Can I touch you?" I said, the inappropriateness of the words not hitting me until later.

"It would please me, Mistress," he said.


End file.
